godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Biollante
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Biollante.png |image =Biollanteg.jpg |caption =Biollante in her final form as she is seen in Godzilla vs. Biollante |name = }} |species =Mutated Rose/Human/Godzillasaurus Hybrid |nicknames =None |height = |weight = 100,000 tons 200,000 tons |length =Over |forms =Rose form , Final form |controlled =None |relationships = Godzilla (Cell donor) |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla |created =Kazuki Omori, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichiro Kobayashi |portrayed =Takegami Akio (Rose) Puppet (Final) |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Biollante |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Biollante |suits =ShodaiBioRozu, ShodaiBio |roar = #Roar|More Roars]]}}}} }} Biollante (ビオランテ , Biorante) is a rose created by Toho that first appeared in the 1989 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Biollante. Appearance At first, Biollante was a giant rose called Rose Biollante (ローズビオランテ , Rōzu Biorante) with teeth inside her bud and her tendrils, as well as long vines; merely a heavily-mutated and exponentially large, semi-sentient rose. She also had a large, fleshy sac surrounded by her overlaying vines. What this object was has never been determined. In her second form, the Godzilla genes took over and Biollante's body became an abomination of biological science. Biollante's second form had a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of Biollante. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, Biollante had four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. Origins Biollante was a Godzilla, rose, and human tribrid created by Doctor Shiragami. Shiragami originally created a human-and-rose hybrid in 1984 by splicing the DNA of her daughter, Erika Shiragami, who was killed in a terrorist bombing of a lab in Saradia, with that of a rosebush. Then, in 1989, an earthquake killed several roses, making Shiragami panic and splice the Godzilla DNA they had collected in 1984 with a single rose so that it could become invincible. The fusion eventually led to the rose becoming sentient and able to move on its own, and it continued to evolve into a giant monster. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. Biollante Biollante was a combination of the cells of a rose, Godzilla, and Dr. Shiragami's daughter Erika. She attacked a group of terrorists that attacked Dr. Shiragami, and then ran out into a lake to grow. She battled Godzilla in her rose form, but she was overpowered quickly. She was seemingly destroyed, but they find out she was immortal. Later on, she fought Godzilla again but this time in her final form, where she had a bit more of an advantage. She put a great fight, but she was eventually defeated and her spores flew out into outer space, possibly creating SpaceGodzilla. Abilities Biollante, in her rose form, can constrict and grapple with an enemy with her many tendrils and mouthed vines, each of which are capable of spitting a highly corrosive sap that can blind an opponent. Biollante can break apart her entire body into golden energy particles, ascend into space, and return, healing from almost anything and even changing form. In Biollante's rose form, her cellular division is abnormally affected by Godzilla's atomic ray, resulting negatively in heavy body damage. Biollante retains all previous abilities, though does acquire an additional one, which is the ability to spit large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap from her large mouth (the radiation is clearly visible as orange energy spores within the sap stream). The tendrils resemble spears and are capable of piercing another monster's flesh relatively easily. Despite her plant-like body and rather grounded-looking appearance, Biollante is capable of moving across the ground rather quickly. Biollante also sports extremely enhanced regeneration capabilities, shown when she completely regenerated back part of her head which had been blown off by Godzilla's atomic ray. Filmography *Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (Stock Footage) Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth *Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii version only) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla: Save the Earth An unobtainable, fully functional playable Biollante is present in the disc for ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. This Biollante has the same basic moveset as the Unleashed Biollante. It is unknown why she was removed. Biollante Intro - Godzilla Save The Earth|Biollante's intro Biollante Gameplay in GODZILLA SAVE THE EARTH|Biollante gameplay ''Godzilla: Unleashed Biollante appears in the Wii version of the 2007 game ''Godzilla: Unleashed. She is the biggest monster in the game, being 130 meters. This version is bigger than the movie version. Her size and vines give her a different fighting style. She cannot jump, instead she can 'stand' on her vines for a few seconds. She has the slowest walk but makes up for it with her tunneling ability and charge. Her vines can fire from long distances while her giant mouth works well at close range, making her dangerous at any range. However despite high HP, her defense is weak and can be overwhelmed by offensive combos. ''Godzilla: Unleashed'' Bio ]]Height: 130 meters Weight: 200,000 tons "Biollante is a terrifying example of mankind's ability to unleash horrors upon the world. The result of anti-monster mutagen experiments gone horribly awry, Biollante is a patchwork mix of human, plant, and monster DNA. Biollante's sheer height and mass make her the largest known monster by a good margin, and if it were not for her limited mobility there is little doubt that she would have established herself already as Earth's most powerful monster. As a mutant, Biollante holds no special allegiance to any of her genetic kindred-though she does seem to harbor special animosity towards Godzilla. Biollante's quick-extending vines and corrosive poison spray make her a threat at range, while her massive jaws and incredible strength make her deadly up close." Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Biollante also appears in the Nintendo DS game ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, but is larger than her normal movie version, since it is clearly shown in the game itself that Biollante is as tall as the Eiffel Tower. Biollante_STE_Intro.png|Biollante in Godzilla: Save the Earth Comics Kodansya Manga Biollante appears in Kodansya's Godzilla manga, now called Biollante Neo. She was revived by the mad doctor Oniyama and fought Godzilla with her corrosive sap attack. Eventually, Godzilla lifts her up and Megalon accidentally kills her with his lightning bolt. Biollante's sap would later be a key factor in fighting the Godzilla Battra Ghidorah hybrid, King Godzilla. Godzilla uproots Biollante.JPG|Godzilla hefts Biollante, despite her immense weight and size Megalon Disentegrates Biollante.JPG|Megalon fires his Lightning Bolt at Godzilla, but it disintegrates Biollante instead ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Biollante appears in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Gallery Biollante Lily.jpg|Concept art for Biollante's rose form, resembling a lily more than a rose Beta Biollante Design.jpg|Biollante concept art Biollante Rose Form Concept Art.jpg|Biollante rose form concept art MORE_Biollante_Concept_Art.jpg|Biollante concept art Black and white Rose Biollante.gif GVB - Biollante Head Shot In the Works.jpg Biollante Behind Scenes.jpg Black and white Biollante.gif Biollante Rose.png Vlcsnap-2011-02-14-12h51m56s143.png|Biollante's rose form Rose_Biollante.jpg Biollante Rose.jpg Biollante Claw.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-14-13h14m39s247.png|Biollante rise from ashes after her spores rain down to the ground from space GVB - Biollante Head Shot.jpg Biollante 0.jpg Biollante2.JPG|Biollante charging on to Godzilla Biollante2.jpg Biollante.jpg|Godzilla fighting Biollante Godzilla Fights Biollante.jpg gvsb.jpg biollante looks at godzilla.jpg MarmitFigureBioFlower.jpg|A figure of Rose Biollante from the Marmit Monster Heaven bio toy.JPG 548881 499102686775568 129085240 n-500x375.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Biollante Roar Biollante SFX .|Biollante's roars Sightings *Biollante's wailing cry was used for a scene in the Japanese horror sequel Ring 2, where the protagonists make contact with the afterlife. *Biollante is the world 4 boss in I Wanna Be The Boshy, a PC game known for being incredibly difficult. *In Sonic Adventure, Perfect Chaos resembles Biollante in appearance and size. In Other Languages *Russian: Биолланте Trivia *With her 220,000 tons, Biollante is the heaviest Toho monster to appear on film. The only monster heavier than her is Bagan, who first appeared in the game Super Godzilla and was considered for a number of movies but was eventually cut. However, Biollante is not the tallest monster, the Heisei King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, and the Marvel Godzilla are all taller than her. *Biollante is the first in the Heisei series to fight Godzilla. *Biollante's roar, in rose form, is similar to a sound of a humpback whale. *Biollante is the second plant monster to appear in a Toho film. *Biollante is the first creature to have Godzilla's DNA. The others are SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Megaguirus, and Kiryu. *Biollante's rose form was originally going to look more like a lily, with a gigantic tendril extending out of its center. *In the Trendmasters Godzilla toy line, Biollante is said to be a male, which is inaccurate. *Biollante is the only opponent Godzilla fights in the Heisei series who is unable to fly. Poll Do you like Biollante? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Godzilla Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju